


The Halloween Party

by roseforthethorns



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: 00Q - Freeform, Adorable, First Kiss, Halloween, Humor, I love them so much, M/M, MI6 party, accidental couples costume, adorable nerds, meta costumes, pre slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 16:23:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12585900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseforthethorns/pseuds/roseforthethorns
Summary: MI6 has various mixers and chances to relax and drink far too much. James doesn't usually go, but this year he does.He even has a costume.





	The Halloween Party

**Author's Note:**

> This wouldn't exist without timetospy. She beta'd for me and brainstormed with me- this wouldn't exist in its final form without her. <3
> 
> This is also obliquely part of MI6-cafe's Occult October.

When James arrives, the party is in full swing. At least half of MI6 has turned up for the yearly Halloween fancy dress party-- which is mostly just an excuse to get drunk before the annual Christmas party. He doesn’t usually attend these things, but Eve had threatened to return to field work with her sniper rifle if he didn’t put in an appearance. So James decided on the simplest costume he could think of: the 9th Doctor. He’s had the black leather jacket for a few years now. The trousers and jumper weren’t hard to get, and, though James will never admit this to anyone, he made Nine’s sonic screwdriver when the new series first aired. It’s safely in his pocket now to complete the ensemble, and in his own opinion, looks pretty good. He naturally has Nine’s ears. It’s about the first time they’ve come in handy. 

“James!”

He turns towards his name, frowning slightly. He knows the voice, but the accent is unfamiliar, and it isn’t until he sees the woman that he recognizes her. “Evening, Moneypenny.”

Her costume is elaborate and stunning. A low blouse (that on further inspection very much resembles a corset) with sleeves gathered at the elbows. She’s wearing a floor length skirt and a shawl and several large necklaces; all of her clothing looks like it has small shells sewn into patterns. Her hair is wild, long dreadlocks instead of her usual short curls. Though James has long put to rest any thoughts of sleeping with Eve, he still appreciates her elegance and beauty. She’s beaming at him right now and holding out a cup of punch. 

“I do hope that’s alcoholic.”

“It is. Keep your jumper on, sailor.”

James’ lip twitches. “And you are…?”

“I’m Calypso,” Eve replies in that same mysterious accent, and then it clicks for James.

“I think I saw that on a flight once. Pirates or something?”

“Well done. And you’re clearly Nine.”

“Guilty as charged.” James sips his punch and scans the room as he stands with Eve. He spots Mallory and Tanner almost immediately, and he’s pleased to see he recognizes them too. Tanner is clearly going for Henry Bolingbroke, eventually King Henry IV, and with the sweeping black robes, bald cap, and red contact lenses, Mallory could be none other than Lord Voldemort. “Decided he would dress up this year? I thought he didn’t hold for things like this.”

“I may have… helped,” Eve says, not elaborating. James chuckles.

“The costume is rather good. I have to give him that.” James continues to drink as he watches the partygoers.

He’s always more comfortable in these situations with his back to a wall and eyes on the room. Too many people, too much noise. He’s not on a mission, he reminds himself. He’s in London. Home. In the heart of MI6, at that. Of course, that wasn’t truly a guarantee… he shakes his head and takes another drink of the punch..

James spots Alec winding his way through the crowd towards him, and when he gets close, James steps into the easy camaraderie between them.. “Alec, you dog-” but when he sees Alec’s costume, he nearly chokes on his punch. Alec is dressed, unmistakably, as Boromir of Gondor. Where does everyone get their costumes, James wonders as he takes in the impeccable stitchwork and leather working of Alec’s armor. Alec even has on a wig of brown hair that reaches his shoulders. “Or should I say Hail to the Captain of Gondor?”

Alec gives a little bow and winks at him. “Good, eh? I’m quite pleased myself. Been planning this for a year. Doctor.”

Ah, that explains the level of detail. “I’m not much for Halloween,” James says.

“Normally me either, but R promised to come as Arwen, so…” He shrugs sheepishly, and James laughs.”

“You two are ridiculous, you know that, right?”

“You should try ridiculous some time, James. It’d be good for you.” He looks like he’s going to say more, but his eye catches in the crowd, and James follows his gaze to R, resplendent as Arwen, her costume just as intricate as Alec’s. “I’ll see you later,” Alec says as he steps away. “Try to have some fun tonight, yeah?”

“I’ll try,” James promises, but doubts his ability.

James begins scanning the crowd again, out of habit, and he notices something a bit strange. Two out of every three party-goers is dressed as a villain from  _ Doctor Who _ ., There are Cybermen, Daleks, Martian Warriors, a Slitheen, the Gelf, and a few dozen others with costumes of varying complexity and professional make. And all of them seem to be Q-branch minions. It’s as if the whole of Q-branch was in on some private joke. They’re all on the dance floor, too, stomping and swinging their arms to… James rolls his eyes. “Monster Mash”, of course. But James doesn’t see Q anywhere.

“Know where a guy can get a drink here?”

James starts, initially angry with himself that someone got the drop on him, but also pleased that he allowed his guard down enough for it to happen. When he turns, he’s face-to-face with Q,  but it’s Q as he’s never seen him before.

The usual unruly curls are slicked and styled, and Q is wearing a dark blue shirt, bracers, trousers, and shoes, the ensemble complete with the inclusion of a long dark coat.

“Well, well. Captain Jack Harkness. Didn’t I leave you at the end of the universe?”

“You did, but I found my way back.” Q smirks and holds up his wrist where he’s clearly wearing a vortex manipulator. “I’m resourceful that way. Couldn’t let you have all the fun.”

“Well, this explains all the monsters at the party,” James says, smirking.

“I didn’t realize you’d seen the memo.” Q holds up his own drink and clinks it against James’ cup before taking a sip.

“I didn’t,” James murmurs. And it’s then that he realizes what’s happened. “Great minds think alike?”

Q laughs, delighted and slightly tipsy. His cheeks are the same bright pink as his lips, and James has the sudden urge to redden those lips with his own. It’s not the first time, but this time the impulse doesn’t seem so impossible.

“I suppose this is the part where I should proposition you,” Q says, and James starts. “It’s tradition, isn’t it? Every time Jack and the Doctor meet? Except,” Q frowns into his drink, “I”m terrible with lines.”

“Actions speak louder than words,” James says, and holds his breath.

Q looks up, then, squinting at him, analyzing him in that inscrutable way that drove James up the bloody wall in the best of all possible ways.

“Well, nothing ventured...” Q says, and leans in and presses an all-to-brief kiss against James’ lips. He pulls back and smiles secretively. “I think that deserves some more research. Preferably somewhere less crowded. But right now, it’s time for “Thriller” and the minions would be sorely disappointed if I didn’t make an appearance after they spent so much time teaching me the moves.”

Q moves away, effortless grace, and James watches him go, rooted to the spot, and waiting for him to return.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews and comments welcome!


End file.
